


Prophesies and stuff

by thestorm



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Promise, Rapunzel AU, There is a Tiny Bit of Angst, and silly, but is is funny, fandom references, i had a great time writing this, pop culture references, pynch - Freeform, raven cycle au, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorm/pseuds/thestorm
Summary: What happens when instead of finding a pretty girl locked in the tower you find a mysterious boy that doesn't want to be saved?The Rapunzel Raven Cycle AU nobody asked for but I couldn't sleep so enjoy!





	Prophesies and stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+world).



Adam was the chosen one. Everyone knew it. He was destined to save a beautiful princess from a blood-thirsty dragon and his crocodile army. Okay, the prophecy didn't actually said all this. It just vaguely mentioned that someone with a biblical name which started with Ad and ended with Am was going to save someone from a tower somewhere. But it sounded way cooler with the dragon and crocodiles thing.

Adam didn't look like a savior. For starters, he was short. How was he supposed to climb a fucking tower? But this wasn't only about him. It was about that poor soul he had to save too. So he swallowed his insecurities and started wandering. After two months he found it.

It didn't look like much. It was just an old tower in the middle of no where. Actually not no where; it was in the middle of a forest. A creepy as hell forest. The trees weren't burnt which probably meant there weren't a dragon. _Dammit_.

With trembling hands, he slowly climbed up the tower. There was only one window and when he got there it was locked. Suddenly, words appeared in front of his eyes. They were written into thin air.

_"Speak, friend, and enter."_

He was so confused.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" he said out loud.

Then, he almost fell off the tower because the window opened and he literally jumped. Almost because the person who opened the window caught his wrists. _Oh this quest is going to give me a heart attack,_ he thought. Then he looked at his saviour and _oh_ this quest was definitely going to kill him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy said.

"Uhm.. Your saviour?" Adam said, half surprised, half unsure.

All these years he assumed that he was going to save a girl. _Good fucking job Parrish, you acting like those fuck-ups who assume people's gender,_ he thought.

"My what?!"

"You know... the prophecy? No?"

"What prophecy?"

"Look, I promise I'll tell you, but can I come in first because I'm kind of afraid of heights?"

Yes, he still was in the window. The other boy seemed to think about it for a moment. Rude. But he eventually pulled him in.

"I'm Adam by the way." he felt so relieved now that he was inside. This place was like the TARDIS. It. Was. Huge. Obscure objects were scattered all over the floor.

"Ronan. So what's that prophecy thing?"

"You really don't know? Wow. Well long story short I'm the chosen one and I'm hear to save you."

Ronan almost laughed at that.

"Save me from what? I don't need saving."

"Wait what? No you got it wrong. That's what the prophecy says. I have to save you."

"Well I. Don't. Need. Saving. Go save someone else."

"Well I just met you and this is crazy but I'm here now so let me save you maybe?"

"You talk weird. And your clothes are weird. And for the last time I don't need saving! Do you see any threats?"

"First of all, take. That. Back. My clothes aren't weird! This is my favourite shirt! Why do people think I'm going to wear an armor or some shit?! Armors are uncomfortable and old-fashionable duh."

"Okay, but what's that thing? Coca-Cola? Is this some kind of spell?"

"What? No! You don't know Coca-Cola? Where do you live?"

"In a tower in the middle of a forest."

"Fair enough."

"Are we done yet? I'm kind of hungry."

"No we are not done. You're coming with me."

"Okay so you don't see any obvious threats. Have it crossed your mind that maybe I am the threat? I am dangerous. I mean it."

"Yeaaahhh, you don't look that dangerous to me."

Ronan was getting more and more angry. He took a few furious steps and now he was so close to Adam. His finger was pressing at Adam's chest and his eyes were made of fire. Okay maybe he was a little dangerous after all. But Adam hadn't gone all this way just to give up now.

"Listen here you little shit. There is a reason they locked me in here. I am dangerous. I am _lethal._ You don't want to save me. You don't want to know me."

Adam started getting angry too. This guy Ronan had just met him. He didn't know how it was to be the chosen one. What a great burden it was.

"You don't get to decide what I want!" Adam snapped. "I'm not a child! I came here because I wanted to. And I don't care whether you are dangerous or lethal or just a _drama queen._ I'm not going to leave you here alone." Adam took Ronan's hand in his own. Ronan held it like it was the only thing that kept him alive. "Ronan. Let me help you." he said softly.

The two boys were staring at each other's eyes. Ronan's blue eyes matched the sky at dawn. Adam loved dawn.

"I can't-" Ronan started again.

Adam didn't want to hear more excuses. He was there to save this boy. Because yes, he did need saving.

Adam kissed Ronan to shut him up. At first he didn't know what he was doing. Then Ronan deepened the kiss and Adam went numb. He could only feel his lips against Ronan's. The other boy gently bit Adam's lower lip and he moved closer.

When Adam broke the kiss and whispered  "Let me help you."

"You're a pipe dream." Ronan whispered back.

"No I'm not. I'm here. I exist. And I'm going to save you no matter what."

"I think you already did."

**Author's Note:**

> soo what do you think?  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://archaangelos.tumblr.com)


End file.
